A Vampires Mate
by Destiny.Is.be on.My EYES
Summary: A clan bent on evil and only shows kindness to their mates in their Clan. But when 5 girls are bent on being nasty and naughty will this be one twisted clan.
1. Take over

The nigh of Konoha villa would never been the same. After they came.

At the top of the Konoha hill stood a dark evil mansion. A dark cloud sat over the mansion . The cloud mix with black and purple. Lighting flashed a dark purple to signal anger through out the mansion.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEIR TAKING OVER?!"Yelled a very angry man yelled.

"There is no need to shout Kabuto we are right here"a bored tone spoke.

"Madara you low down dirty dog!"Shouted Kabuto

A dark hair man walk toward Kabuto His eyes spinning red.

"I take the complement Kabuto but you are no longer needed"Madara smirked . His fangs were shown on the side of his mouth.

"B-But why I-I Have been oing my best Mardara-sama"Kabuto drop to his knees

"Well you see (bends down to his level) My brother Itachi have already took over the Suna ,Sasuke have taken the Mist and not they both want the Konoha Whoo am I to tell them No"Madara said

"And you have been using the power i gave you for good?"Madara asked His face showed disgusted

"W-Well she was pregnant and I couldn't just k-"

"We are a clan of evil the Uchiha clan do not show weakness to humans or any other out side of our clans!"Madara shouted.

"I told you anyone other than a Uchiha couldn't handle the power of evil"an bored tone spoke

"Sasuke is right Madara,Just think about it he could kill a pregnant woman I mean come on" an mellow tone spoke.

"M-Madara oh great and wonderful Madara please don't do this"Kabuto cried (like really cried like a bitch XD)

"Its out of y hands"Madara stood up.

"Sasuke Itachi do with him as you wish"Madara said disappearing into the darkness.

"Well little brother lets do away with this trash quickly" 2 dark figures came from the darkness.

"Hn"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT MY FIRST VAMPIRE FICTION HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW 3**


	2. Why did I want girls again?

"AGH!!!INO!!!!"Yelled a angry Sakura.

"Your so dead you nasty whore"Sakura yelled out. Ino giggled as she ran down the hall of the huge house.

Sakura glared at the blond as she ran down the hall. her blond hair flowing behind her as she swiftly went around reached into her side pocket of her daisy docks and pulled out her 10mm gun. It was a light pink color with sliver lining. Sakura let her demonic energy spill out of her body. Her eyes glowing bright pink and her wings on the verge of coming out of her back. Ino could smell Sakuras demonic energy and knew that she was not kidding around.

lnos eyes glowed a neon baby blue color her ears began to point up at the tips, Her mouth and nose pointed outward forming her snout,Her body form into huge blond wolf. Her speed increased 10 flod leaving Sakura in the dust.

Sakuras anger only grow more once she seen Ino form and took out running faster. Her pink wings came out of her back,Her lefted off the ground and her wings flapped as she flew after Ino though the narrow hall ways.

Out by the garden Tsunade sat with her youngest daughter out of all 5 of her girls. Studying the history of sat facing the pound with her daughter on her lap reading the book aloud.

"Lycans are immortal. They possess enhanced strength, reflexes, coordination, speed, agility, durability, endurance and regenerative abilities superior to that of most vampires while in their Lycan forms and are able to crawl across walls with great ease and speed, and have equal or greater physical abilities to Vampires in their human forms. As with wolves, Lycans possess greatly heightened senses and excellent tracking skills due to their highly sensitive sense of smell."Hinata read.

Tsunade smiled at her daughter she KNew Hinata was a very smart girl. They turned the page and picture of a lycan was there standing up with its teeth showing growling with blood dripping from them.

Hinatas eyes widen and she gasp. Tsunade closed the book fast and threw it. Hinata began to shake on her mothers lap.

Tsunade wrapped her arms around her shaking baby girl.

"Its okay Hinata Your nothing like that otay"Tsunade spoke softly to her baby girl.

Nodding her head Hinata laid her head down on her mothers chest.

While holding Hinata hoping that picture would not give her nightmares. Tsunade felt both of the demonic energy in the house. Hinata felt them as well and knew Ino had done something to upset Sakura"

"M-Mother?"Hinata studder. Tsunade looked down at youngest child.

"Don't worry Hinata"Tsunade kissed her on the head. As she kissed Hinata they both glowed a bright white color then disappeared out of the graden.

Reappearing int he main hall. Tsunade and Hinata stood waiting. Staring at the double doors. Hinata felt the energy get more more powerful and she took a step behind her mother. Tsunade smiled at her innocent daughter behind her.

_'she is so adorable' _Tsunade thought. Soon the door busted open. Ino came though the door sliding to Tsunades feet.

"Ino?"Tsunade raised her eye brow.

Sakura floated into the room with her 10mm gun in her left hand and her pink sowrd in the other.

"Sakura?"Tusnade asked.

"Change back this momnet RIGHT NOW!"Tsunades voice boomed and banged into each girls head. The nodd and form back into the beautiful selives.

"No would you like to tell me what the hell you two deiced to change into your 2nd forms?"Tsunade tried to remain claim.

"Ino used my gun as a dildo"Sakura said very very pissed.

"Ino?"Tsunade looked at the blond

Ino blushed and looked at Tsunade.

"Y-Yes?"

"Why would you use Sakuras gun in such a manner?"Tsunade asked

"Cause her guns are a prefect fit mom and beside She uses the cumbers we eat with!"Ino yelled pointing at Sakura.

"Do not"

"DO TOO!"

While INo and Sakura were arguing Hinata pulled on Tsunade kimonos sleeve.

"M-Mother?"Hinata softly spoke.

Tsunade turned and lloked down at her daughter.

"Yes Hinata?"

"W-What i-is a-a d-dildo?"Hinata asked turning red. Tusnade blushed a thin pink color

"Its nothing you should worry your self with dear. why don't you go and work on you tijutsu "Tunsade called. The brunet walked in.

"Yes ma'lady?"

"its time for hinats tjutsu training is it not?"Tunsade asked.

"Yes ma lady. come Hinata-sama"Shizune bowed.

Hinata nodded and hugged her mother.

"I will see you at dinner okay Hinata"Tunsade smiled.

Hinata nodded and followed shizune.

Sakura and INo were still yelling at each other. And Tsunade was getting a headache.

"SHUT UP!"Tusnade voice went though the whole house.

Sakura and INos both shut their mouthes quick.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE REASON WAS YOU BOTH KNOW BETTER THEN TO LET YOU ENERGY SPILL OUT OF YOU LIKE THAT!TheRE IS A REASON WE LIVE OUT THIS FAR!"Tsunade screamed.

"YOU TOO ARE GOING TO PUT ALL OF US IN DANGER BY DOING THAT AND YOU SCREAMED HINATA HALF TO DEATH!"

booth girls let their head hang low.

"Ino you leave Sakurs stuff alone and Sakura you leave the cumbers alone now go to your rooms and i dont wan to see you till Dinner NOW GO!"

both girls ran top speed out of the main hall to thier rooms they hated seeing their mother mad especially at them.

Tsunade walked out toward the back yard. She seen Hinata training with on of the ninjas and Shizune standing by so she wouldnt get hurt and recording how she was doing.

Watching Hinata notice Hinata would hesitate to hit the ninja. Tsunade sighed to her self. She knew Hinata wasn't a violent girl but it was kill or be killed in this world and she wouldn't let her baby girl be killed.

One of the sevants came running outside to Tsunade.

"Ma lady"She panted holding the phone toward Tusnade. Tsunade turned to her

"What is it?"

"Its Temari and Tenten they have been arrested....Aagin"She panted.

Tsunade sighed and took the phone from the tired girl.

"Why did i want girls again?"


	3. The plan

The sun was going down for its slumber of the night. The moon began to arose shining its pure light on the Mansion of the most ruthless,evilest,and villainous clan. The Uchiha Clan. This wasn't any regular mansion. Once the sun is awoke and shinning,the hill top where the mansion stands. It can not be seen nor touched. But once the sun lies down for its much need rest and the moon comes up to shine its pure bright light. The pureness of the moon light brings out the dark evil mansion.

The outside of the mansion is gray limestone and is three stories high. The mass of the building is characterized by alternating bands of rough and smooth finished stone, and is enlivened by porticos,piazzas,and bay windows. From the outside of the structure, there are a number of noticeable leaded window panels framed by the massive façade.

The mansion features several series of intricately carved moldings through its' three floors and eight marble fireplaces. The curved staircase is made of varnished oak. The newel posts remain in place and still have their original glass.

The ceiling mural in the living room is part of what once was an exact reproduction of the famous Louis XVI. The very large dinning room is paneled in mahogany with a buffet, closet and serving arrangement covering one entire wall. The ball room located on the second level is classic for the period, hosting open shelve book cases and a beveled glass door that leads into the solarium at the south end of the building.

There are seven bedrooms on the second floor. The seventh bedroom or Green Room is richly appointed with lacquered wood trim moldings. The walls and ceiling of the master bath are covered with a replica of what appears to be a Botticelli oil painting of the on canvas

The third floor has three additional bedrooms and the main hall that is the length of the first floor ball room.

Most would think that because of the mansions mass of size. That the mansion lies in the moons shadow. But no it is due to the dark and evil aura that was pouring and spilling out of the mansion,it stop the the moon to shine on any but the mansion.

Once the mansion has fully risen from its dark shadow the masters of the mansion gathered together in the dinning room to her there nightly breakfast.

The one to the dinning room was of course master Naruto Uchiha.

Naruto was born an Uchiha. But he was born a didn't have a mother nor father. He was a street many people liked street kids. They were knew n as thieves,disgusting,and wild animals. But while young Naruto became friend with the clan leaders youngest son Master Sasuke a young child Master Sasuke had yet known what evil was and was a sweet kind heart growing up was hard for him as will. Since he was an Uchiha many people would fear him or lie to get close to his father and mothers had non friends. That is until on day he seen Naruto on the street on day and asked him if he would like to play with him. And have been best friends ever since. While playing one day Naruto saved Sauske from getting it by a that day Naruto was known as an Uchiha. The head ruler of the Uchiha clan Fugaku, He made it official.

On the date October 10 Naruto Uchiha was born.

Next to enter the dinning room was Kiba Uchiha

Kiba like Naruto wasn't born an Uchiha. But his family the Inuzukas have served the Uchiha clan since the being of time. The Inuzuka clan is a clan of wear wolves. They were treated with the same respect as the Uchiha clan. Fighting along side with the Uchihas watching their backs and fight as if they were one one day during a very very stressful war. The Inuzuka and Uchiha were fighting the Aburame and Kaguya clans. The Aburame clan was another clan of wears wolves and the Kaguya was another clan of vampires,but both clans were weaker that both Inuzuka and Uchiha. The Aburame and Kaguya clan got into a fight after a battle with the Uchiha and Inuzuka. They had lost the battle,many of the clan member died and every little of either the Uchiha and Inuzuka thought it was foolish for clans a like to fight each other and not with each other. Aburame discuss there plan with the Inuzuka and they agreed but Kiba. Since Kiba was young he was taught that the Uchiha clan was is brother clan. To never betray them. They were is family. Once he learned about the 3 clans planing to attack the Uchihas. He went straight to Fugaku. Telling him saved the Uchiha clan all thanks to Kiba.

One the date July 7th Kiba Uchiha was born

Next to enter the dinning room was Neji Uchiha

Neji unlike Kiba and Naruto He was born an Uchiha.

Neji Being born the same year Sasuke. Being 4 months and 4 days away Sauske and Neji never knew about each Nejis mother belonged to a different clan The Hyuuga clan.A clan of Lycans. The Hyuuga clan and Uchiha clans Hated on another. The reason,The Uchiha would use the Hyuuga clans as pets,and slaves. Nejis father Kagami Uchiha was in charge of keep the Lycans in the caged cells. Then when his eyes seen Nejis mother Nadia Hyuuga. Her long chocolate hair begging him to caress it,her pearl eyes burn with love and lust as they connected with his. Her body more curvier than any vampire in his clan. He knew he had to have her before anyone else wanted to take Kagami made up his mind about taking Nadia for his own,He went to Fugaku told him he wanted her for is on personal slave and of course Fugaku was okay with. Kagami went down to her cell. She was hiding in a corner of her cell shaking like a mouse under the covers. Kagami went in and roughly garbed her by her arm and dragged her out of her cage and to his room. Once in the room alone he locked the door and closed the curtains. Nadia was shaking,she was terrified. Kagami walked toward Nadia. Knee down and taking her hand and kissing it. At first she was confused and didn't know what to do. Kagami took her hand and brought her to the bed. He sat down first then sat her on to his lap. He spoke softly and told her that he had brought her here to be with him. He told her she would never return to the cell and she would always be by his side. She smiled at the idea. She asked him about there clans. He said they must hide their relationship behind his bedroom doors. No one must know or she will be killed. And from that know on Nadia was always with Kagami. The day went she told him she was was more than happy that he would finally have a family. He went to both Clan leaders telling about Nadia's pregnancy. Fugaku was overwhelmed. The thought of a baby mixed with vampire and Lycan blood. The thought brought chills to him such power the baby would have. Hiashi on the other hand. He was disgusted. A half breed coming into this world to disrespect him and his clan. It made him sick. Hiashi told Fugaku they most not let the baby enter the world. Fugaku spat at the idea. He told Hiashi that the power would be great and think of the clan it would come after the baby was born. Hiashi said that he would kill Nadia before she could have the baby. That threat started the war between the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan. War went on for ever it seemed. Someone new was sent to kill Nadia but die before they got close to her and Kagami bedroom. 9 months later Nadia was giving birth while Kagami was out on the battle field. Once she gave birth to Neji She told the doctor to hide Neji in a chest that was in Fugaku and Mikotos room. And told him to tell Kagami where Neji was hidden. Doctor did as told. Nadia how ever got some much needed rest. But her rest was longer then she wanted it. A Lycan slipped pasted the guards and killed Nadia in her sleep. Slitting her throat. Since she was sleeping she had a smile on her face. And she died with a smile on her face. Kagami later return to her side to see the horrible picture. His beloved covered in her on blood with a smile on her face. Kagami Screamed out of wanted to kill. The fellow vampires came to the room to see Nadia. Kagami scream his blood boil. His eyes spun wildly He wanted to shield Lycan bloods lots of it. Kagami got up ready to kill Lycans with all of the vampire clan behind him. That was until The doctor brought to Kagami. Kagami eyes soften. He took Neji into his arms. He knew if he would go on a blood hunt he would die leaving his son alone in the world.

On the date November 27 Neji Uchiha was born.

Next to enter the dinning room was Shikamura Uchiha.

Shikamura Like the others wasnt born an Uchiha.

He was born A Nara a very faithful clan to the Uchiha story is short. His family was massacred by the Hyuuga clan during the war between them and the Uchiha. Shikamaru was only a boy then But once he seen his family be killed before his every eyes his heart and feeling toward others. Fugaku could scent his darken heart and knew he was an Uchiha. Shikamura became apart of the Uchiha clan and learned to show love to his clan and no one else.

On the date November 27 Shikamura Uchiha was born.

Last to enter the room was none other than Sauske Uchiha.

Sauske is one of the heiress to the Uchiha clan. His father Fugaku Uchiha showed him love and care take a every young but also stopped at a very young age. Sauske Has been told he had the darkest heart among all and everyone else. He hated everyone who wasn't in his clan.

Sauske sat at the head of the table. Naruto and Neji on his right side. Kiba and Shikamaru on the left side. At the other end of the table 5 seat were empty. Sauske glared at the seat straight down from his.

"Where the hell are they?"Sauske growled.

"How are we suppose to know oh great and powerful Sauske"Neji mocked with his arm across over his chest. Sauske glared at Neji.

"Maybe they already ate"Naruto said

"Naruto the sun have been up for 12 hours they would be dead by now dumb ass"Kiba said.

"Oh i forgot. hey teme while sleep a felt a very powerful energy more powerful than any old demon."Naruto said scratching his head.

"I felt it as well Naruto." A mellow voice spoke. Into the Dinning room strolled Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain,and Sasori Uchiha.

They all took their seats. Itachi sitting and head on the bottom facing Sauske. Deidara and Hidan on his left and Pain and Sasori on his right.

Sauskes glare deepen at his older brother.

"Sauske why the glare sorry we were ate its that Hidan is a very heavy sleeper"Itachi smiled.

\"Hn"Sauske said

"Naruto this power felt it was truly powerful yes?"Itachi asked.

"Yeah I'm really powerful it felt as if your father was close by"Naruto said.

"Hm....I don't know like that, Some with stronger power than us"Itachi said

The double white doors near Sasuke opened and a severance came in with there breakfast. There was dead cow,deer,rabits,human,and fresh blood. It was a very delicious meal. (for a vampire)

While eating they continued their conversion.

"So Naruto where did this energy come from?"Deidara asked

"oh that a way"Naruto pointed South.

"South?"Shikamaru said

"Yeahs that's the place"Naruto smiled a bloody smile.

"Wipe your mouth"Sauske threw a napkin at Naruto. Naruto let the napkin smack him in the it off him face and wiping his mouth.

"Thanks Teme"Naruto smiled

"Was their something different about this power?"Pain asked.

"Yeah it felt as if it was being held on to,and it was being forced out but only a little bit."Naruto said

'Then that's power was coming from a chick"Kiba said

"And you this how?"Neji said

"I'm a werewolf dude"Kiba said Licking a deer leg.

"I know what type of energy a guy and a chicks has dude"Kiba said biting the leg taking a huge piece out of it.

"Then its settled we are going to find the 'power' and take it"Itachi said with a smirked.


	4. Itachi's mate

The night was cool and windy. The moon was hiding behind a tall mansion. With a cloud of prune evil. Tsunade in a white lawn chair. With a side table that matched the chair with a long island ice tea set on top of it. Tsunade sat enjoying the peace. Tsunade took a look up to the balcony cross from her outside deck. On the second floor.

Hinata came out of her bedroom and on to her balcony. Tsunade loved how Hinata was the quite one of all her girls. She would sit on her balcony every night after her bubble bath, and read. Just read. Not read how to rob a bank,or how to pleasure a man. But read about her clan and others clans.

Hinata Hyuuga-Lycan.

She is the heir to the lycan clan. Her mother and fathers first born. After the Mixed love of The Hyuuga and Uchihas.

Hiashi Hyuuga, the clan ruler was disgusted with is Nadia his own sister to betray his family. Since she was the oldest she was the real heir to the clan but since she died he took her place. Wanting to give much needed power to their clan Hiashi wife Hina got pregnant. She gave birth to his beautiful daughter Hinata. But she gave much disappointment. Hinata never was nothing like Hiashi wanted her to be. She was kindhearted, sweet, and very caring. but worst of all she was not a fighter. She couldn't fight. She didn't have it in her little heart.

He tried put her though many many painful test and fighting. but her lycan side never came out. Finally when Hinata was 5 yrs. Hiashi put Hinata though the most horrible test. His whole clan transformed into there Lycan sides and slashed poor Hinata. They fought her if she was a treat to there clan.

Almost near death Hinata Hyuuga had still not changed, Her family disowned her. Putting her on the streets for her to die. When Sakura and Ino founded her bleeding half alive.

Tsunade has hate for the Hyuuga more than anyone she believed. She watch Hinata sit on her balcony. The book of many clans in her tiny little hands. Her long purple hair blowing in the little wind the the night gave. Her violet laced lingerie was cover with a sleep though matching laced robe her sister got her for her 14th knew taking in Hinata was the perfect thing to do, Knowing that if she was a fighter she would be use as a weapon.

Tsunade stood from her chair. Looking up toward Hinata.

"Hinata?"She called.

Said girl turned around toward her mother.

"I don't want you outside all night okay come in around 9:30 okay."Tsunade said

Hinata nodded and gave her a tiny smile.

Tsunade walked into the house shutting the sliding glass door.

Once Tsunade turned around Her eyes came to match with bright green eyes.

"Sakura?"Tsunade said eying her first oldest stood in front of her mother with a short black dress on. It tied around the back of her neck. There was a hole in the middle shape into a heart ,and with matching black pumps.

"Yes?"Sakura asked.

"Going some where?"Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"Will yeah"Sakura blushed

"I have a date with Sai"Sakura sighed.

"Huh....Sakura I don't want you seeing him anymore"Tsunade said

Sakuras eyes went wide.

"But why?"Sakura asked.

"Because I can tell you are not happy with him break up with him to night. good night"Tsunade said walking passed her and going up the stairs toward her rom.

Sakura stood there mouth wide. Then sighed.

'_Mother knows best'_ Sakura thought.

Tsunade walked up the stairs toward her room. But first she walked pasted her twins room.

She opened the door taking a peak inside.

"Ino...Temari?"She called.

Looking in the room.

Both twin werewolves were running on there treadmills. Both in there werewolf state. Tsunade walked over to the to blond wolves. They both were running 299 mph. Tsunades eyes were wide

_'Faster than last time. There leg power is becoming most strong' Tsunade thought_.

Ino and Temari slowed down on there tread mills. Form back into there beautiful human selves. Then they stopped the treadmills and slid off.

"Hey mom"Ino said walking toward her bed and flopping down.

"Whats up Ma'am?"Temari asked garbing her power rage of the dresser.

"I just wanted to see if you to had anything planed for tonight?"Tsunade asked her daughters.

"Nah... a shower then sleep"Ino said looking at her twin.

"The same"Temari said

"Okay will Sakura left with Sai and Hinata is out on her balcony. I want her in the bed at 9:30 okay so make sure she is"Tsunade said walking out of there room.

"No problem mom"Thy called after her.

Tsunade kept walking till she got to Tenten room Her second oldest. She knocked on the door.

"Tenten?"Tsunade called. The opening the door. Tsunade opened Tentens door. In her room was packed black. The only light was the light from the hallway that Tsunade let in when she opened the door. Walking fully in.

"Tenten"Tsunade called

Then the door shut. Tsunade looked behind her and nothing was there but darkness. Then Tsunade heard a sound. The sound you would hear if you were to be sharping a blade.

"Tenten?"Tsunade called.

Then a kunai came toward Tsunades face. Tsunade dodging to the left just in time for it to pass her by. Then 2 came her way on the left side. She caught the with her left hand. Then 3 on her right side. Blocking to with the kunai in her hand and caught one in between her teeth. Then 4 came raining down on her head. Spiting the one out of her mouth. sending it thought 2 holes of the kunai coming from the top and she blocked the other 2 using the other kunai in her hands.

Tenten then came with a bamboo stick swing toward Tsunades head. blocking it with her wrist and warping her hand around it. Then pulling it forward and made her come to Tsunade. Once Tenten was in hitting raged Tsunade kicking the stick out of her hand. Making it fly into the air and cracking the ceiling. Tsunade held the kunai to Tentens throat.

Then the lights came on.

Tenten was smiling.

"Mommy!"Tenten said with cheer. Tsunade dropped the kunai on the floor and sighed.

"Tenten what were yo doing?"Tsunade said

"I thought you were Sakura mum. She keeps coming in her and biting the heads off of my chocolate panda bars" Tenten said picking up the Kunai.

"So you set this death trap so you could kill your sister?"Tsunade asked

"No No mum... you See Sakura is just like you. She would of fought them off like you but not as quick. And she would get tried easy So when we was tried I would come in and WAMP!"Tenten said

"Hit her with my stick"Tenten said pointing to the stick stuck in the ceiling.

"Huh.....Night Tenten"Tsunade said walking out.

"Night mum...now how do I get this stick out"Tenten said as Tsunade shut her door.

Finally getting to the master bed room. Tsuande slipped inside closing the door and turning the lights on.

Tsunade smiled at her room.

It was old fashion Tokyo style. With the hard wood floors that was so smooth and freshly polished. The closets were thin tan sheets off off paper with black cherry bomb flowers painted on to them. Her bed sat high on a brass wooden frame. With white vales falling all around it. Tsunade slides over to her bed. Undoing her golden and white Kimono. Letting it hit the floor. Moving the vale out of the way and climbed into the bed. Sitting on her bed. Tsunade could see from the view of her room. Hinata still sitting on her balcony. Smiling to herself How she had such a beautiful and peaceful front of the room was a fire place that was marbled with a picture of all 5 of her girls. Hinata in the middle with Sakura,Ino,Temari and Tenten surrounding her.

Tsunade fell asleep knowing that her girls will be perfectly safe.

* * *

Dark and devious eyes watched the mansion.

They watched as the head of the house fall to sleep (Tsunade)

Watched Sakura leave with Sai.

They watched Ino and Temari go into the hot springs together

They watched Tenten Shine her Kunai

and They watch Hinata Read on her balcony.

But the main thing they watched as all the girls were alone .

Watching from the woods in the back of there house. The 10 stars of the Uchiha clan watched the masion.

"Okay as see can see the 5 girls are ones with power"Shikamaru said

"We all noticed the oink one names Sakura left with Sai"Itachi said

Sasukes stiffened at the name.

"The prince of the demons"Sauske growled.

"Yes so Sauske since you don't like him, and Sasori go for Skaura"Itachi said.

The 2 nodded and disappeared.

"Neji and Pein go for the burr-net Tenten"Itachi pointed to her room.

They disappeared.

Kiba,Shika,Hidan and Deidara you go for the twins"Itachi smirked They were in the hot springs naked. They all smirked and disappeared.

"I got Hinata"Itachi smirked.

* * *

Hinata sat on her black bench. It was pure steal with a purple cushion over top for her to sit on. Lillie's and purple wild flowers grew around the bench making it look beautiful.

Hinata was reading the chapter on the Dark forces of the demons. When suddenly a cool wind blow. Her hair blow around her face. Her beauty shine with the candle light from her room. Itachi appeared behind the curtains in her room. His eyes widen.

_'So beautiful'_ Itachi thought

Itachi watched as her robe lift up a tiny bit flashing him a bit of her upper thigh. Itachi's pants tighten a bit.

_'So very beautiful'_

Hinata looked up from her book. She looked around.

"H-Hello?"She called. Nothing. Hinata stood up and looked over her balcony.

Itachi came from behind her curtain and put his hand over her mouth

"Shh.."He whisper in her ear.

Hinatas heart quicken. Her mind was racing.

* * *

Tosing and turning in her sleep. Tsunade jumps up.

"Hinata"She said jumping out of the bed and garbing her robe then shooting out of her room.

* * *

_'what should I do?" _Hinata thought

Itachi smirked.

"You shouldn't do anything. I won't hurt you"Itachi whisper. He then dragged her into her room and close the balcony doors.

Letting go of her mouth and moving in front of her.

"Shh...."Itachi said.

Hinata was to scared to do anything.

Itachi caressed her right cheek.

"So beautiful"Itachi whisper to her.

"...um mm...."Hinata said

Itachi smirked.

"Hinata you are so beautiful"Itachi said

"H-How do you k-know m-my n-name?"Hinata studded out

"I know everything my dear."Itachi said taking her hand and leading her to sit on her bed with him.

Itachi sat on her bed first then pulled her on to his lap. Hinata felt very very very uncomfortable. There was a hard thingy that was up against her back.

"W-What is y-"

"Itachi Uchiha"Itachi said

_'Uchiha he is from the great Uchiha in my book'_ Hinata thought Her eyes went down to her book on the floor.

"Hinata your the most beautiful Lycan I have ever seen"Itachi said

"T-Thank you. B-But if Im a l-lycan and y-your a-an V-vampire f-from t-the U-Uchiha c-clan doesn't that mean....."

"That I should be killing you instead of admiring your beauty?"Itachi smirked. Hinatas face went redder that a strawberry and apple together.

"Thank you Itachi-sama"Hinata said

"Please call me Itachi Hinata-chan"He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Itachi-kun"She said

"Yes Hinata"

"I....umm Have to go to bed"Hinata blushed looking away from him. Itachi smirked.

"Well of course"Itachi said closing his eyes.

"Itachi-kun?"Hinata said Itachi oped his eye. His eyes were red with black markings,spinning. Hinata looked into his eyes then her eyes got heavy then shut them.

Itachi stood form her bed holding her sleeping form in his arms. Moving the covers on her bed and in her bed. Pulling the covers over her sleeping her head on her pillow. Itachi stood there watching her as she slept. Her neck in full. Itachi's mouth watered. Licking his lips.

'I can smell the sweet scent of her pure blood' Itachi thought.

Unable to control him self. His fangs drew from his mouth. Bring his face down toward her next.

"Just on taste"Itachi fang sank into her neck. blood flooded Itachi's mouth. Itachi brought his mouth up form her next. Lciking the left over blood.

"I have marked you as mine Hinata okay, no one can have you."Itachi whispers in her ear. Watching as the bite marks formed into the Uchiha fan. Bring his face close to her lips and Just as he was about to kiss Hinata . Tsunade busted thought the door.

"Vampire"Tsunade said throwing a kunai at Itachi. Catching the Kunai Itachi backed away from Hinata. Tsunade shielding Hinata.

"Tsunade How great it is to see you again"Itachi smirked.

"Bastard"Tsunade said

"I have marked her as mine Tsunade"Itachi said walking towards Hinata's balcony.

He opens the doors.

"And there is nothing you can do about it"Itachi smirked then Disappeared into the night.

Tsunade looked down at Hinats neck.

Her eyes widen and heart was the small Uchiha fan.


End file.
